One issue with working with various hand tools and supplies is the need for placement in a location that provides ready access when needed, but does not require a user to hold them when doing other tasks. Belt mounted holders for tools are typically designed for use with only a single type of tool, such as a hammer or a specialty tool. Such hooks can be bulky for use with a tool belt and may inadvertently catch on things around a user, especially when not currently in use. Similarly, belt mounted tape dispensers include a number of features for cutting or stretching tape, which make them bulky and sometimes inconvenient for certain applications, such as tape masking for painting.
A system or device that has a slim profile, can be used with a standard belt, rather than a specialized tool belt, and provided a hands free convenient holder for rolls of tape would be an improvement in the art.